


Germany, Italy, Three Dogs, and Gino

by BakaRamenBowl



Series: Old Hetalia Fics [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaRamenBowl/pseuds/BakaRamenBowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy wants to show off his kitten to Germany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Germany, Italy, Three Dogs, and Gino

"Ve!~ Germany!" Italy yelled from outside. The dogs were barking, and Italy was yelling at them too.

"What is it?!" Germany responded, going to the back door and looking out.

Italy was having a spazz fit, and the dogs were trying to get up a tree in the yard. Germany looked up to see what had the dogs' attention.

It was a cat.

"Ve~! The dogs want to eat Gino! I brought him over to show him off to you but the dogs saw him and chased him up the tree!" Italy clung to the front of Germany's shirt, bawling his eyes out.

Germany sighed. "Wait here..." He went and got a ladder and set it up against the tree. Then he went up and managed to convince the kitty to trust him. He went down the ladder and held Gino away from the dogs.

"Come on Italy. Let's go inside." The now ecstatic Italian nodded and ran inside. Germany followed, leaving the dogs to mope outside.

Germany went into the living room, where Italy was sitting on the couch. Germany tried to hand the cream and brown cat to his bubbly boyfriend, but the small creature refused to let go of him. So in the end, Germany say next to Italy, and the cuddled on the couch with Italy and Gino.

And that's how Prussia found them later, sleeping and happy.


End file.
